Rina
by Kiyoe
Summary: The fate of the world rests in a girls hands. But can she learn her fate before it's too late?


**DISCLAIMER**I don't own Final Fantasy X. The only thing I own in this story so far is Rina and her parents.  
Chapter One  
  
The sun slowly rose over the sand covered hills as seven year old Rina Rabaska sat in her window seat watching to fleeting darkness disappear. She could hear her mother moving around in the room next to her, so she slipped over to her bed and climbed under the covers. Her parents didn't like her waking up early in the morning to see the darkened hills while the desert actually looked beautiful so she just kept it a secret.  
  
Curling into a ball the Al Bhed girl waited for her mother to come in singing her little songs to wake her up. Sure enough five minutes later Sara Rabaska came in to awaken her daughter.  
  
"Wake up Rina!" Sara said in a singsong voice. Rina ignored her. "Rina," Sara sang again. She didn't move. "Wake up Rina!" Sara suddenly cried and started to tickle her daughter. Rina screamed and rolled off her bed, but Sara chased after her and tickled the girl until she could barely breathe.  
  
"Get dressed baby," Sara said and left the room. Rina sighed made her bed then brushed her long dark dark dark brown hair that matched perfectly with her eyes. Everyone had been shocked when she was born with dark features since everyone she was related to had blonde or red hair and light colored eyes. She didn't resemble anyone in her family.  
  
After she was dressed Rina went downstairs to find Rikku and Keyoku*. Rikku was her little five-year-old cousin and Kayaku(*) was her fiancé. In Al Bhed culture it wasn't unusual for parents to pick out someone for their daughter to ensure that would be married, and as the niece of the Al Bhed leader Rina had been no exception. She really didn't mind though seeing as she and Kayaku were so close and all.  
  
As she walked by her parents' room she saw her other uncle and his friend together with her father. They had become close after Rina's cousin Yuna's mother died. The younger one of the men, Auron looked up when he saw Rina and gave her a small smile. He had always like her for some reason. He said she just seem too mature to only be seven at times. Rina couldn't help but like him. It was sort of nice to have someone take you seriously at such a young age.  
  
"Hey Rina!" Rikku screamed and ran over to hug her. Kayaku came slowly behind her. Most of the adults at Home thought it was strange that the nine- year old boy liked playing with the girls instead of kids his own age but he insisted that they were just more fun to be around. And Rina always acted like she was seventeen instead of seven anyway so it wasn't like they just did a whole bunch of girly things that were typical of kids their age.  
  
"Hey I wanna go see the new tower they're makin!" Rikku cried excitedly. "Daddy said it's done and we can go see it!" Rina hesitated looking into her cousin's big green eyes. "Ok!" she was about to say, then stopped. A strange foreboding feeling in her stomach. "Maybe not Rikku," she said slowly. "We could go tomorrow! I mean all the people are gonna wanna move into their new home right?"  
  
Rikku couldn't hide the disappointment in her face, but she smiled and nodded. What Rina said was what went with Rikku. Kayaku slipped his hand into Rina's. "You got one of your feelings?" he asked. She nodded slowly. He nodded back. "Ok Rikku what do wanna do instead?"  
  
Rikku thought for a second. "Go see Daddy," she decided then ran off leaving Rina and Kayaku alone.  
  
"What was the feeling?" Kayaku asked. "Could you see the city?"  
  
She shook her head. "No. Just like, something bad is gonna happen, you know?" Kayaku was one of the few people who knew about 'Her City'. It was just strange small visions she got, sometimes. A huge city covered in lights near a huge ocean with all kinds of happy people. She didn't know what it meant but she did want to go there some bad.  
  
"You wanna go see Yuna?" Kayaku asked. Whenever Rina's uncle Braska came he always brought his daughter with him.  
"Ok," Rina agreed and they started walking hand in hand to the guest chambers.  
  
On their way there they came across Rina's parents.  
  
"Hey we're gonna go look at the new tower hon'," Sara said giving Rina a kiss on the forehead.  
  
The cold feeling returned to her stomach. "Maybe you shouldn't mom," she said.  
  
"Why not babe?" Rina's father Shane asked.  
  
"Rina has one of her feelings," Kayaku explained. Rina glared at him. Her parents didn't like it when she said this kind of stuff. It just sort of freaked them out.  
  
Sara sighed. "What is it this time Rina?"  
  
Rina bit her lip. "I just think something bad is gonna happen."  
  
"Like what?" Sara asked.  
  
"Like an attack," Rina said awkwardly, digging her nails into Kayaku's hand.  
"Rina," Sara said tiredly. "Honey you're too old to be playing games like this anymore." She patted her daughter's head softly. "Go play with your cousin baby." She and Shane continued walking, as Rina watched them go.  
  
"Be good hon," Shane said softly squeezing her shoulder.  
  
Rina nodded without looking at him, the cold feeling in her stomach growing.  
  
"Sorry," Kayaku whispered. He pulled at her hand. "Let's go see Yuna," and pulled her down the hallway away from her parents.  
  
*** Shane and Sara kept walking down the hall until they came across Braska and Auron. The two of them were not going to look at the tower but were preparing their things before they left leaving Yuna at Home for a couple of days.  
  
Shane fell back behind his wife and signalled to Auron. Maybe Sara could toss away the feelings that Rina got as child nonsense but they had never failed to make Shane a little nervous. And she always seemed to be right. It was eerie.  
  
"Yes?" Auron asked falling into step next to him.  
  
Shane was silent for a minute. "Rina had another feeling," he said finally. "She said she thought something bad was going to happen at the tower."  
  
"Do you believe her?" Auron asked.  
  
"I don't know," Shane admitted. "Sara doesn't. But there's just something about the feelings that she gets that are . . . unsettling. She's never wrong."  
  
"Do you think. . . she's maybe, seeing into the future?"  
  
"I really don't know Auron," Shane sighed and stopped walking. "But. . . if anything should ever happen to me and Sara would you. . . would you keep Rina safe until she's old enough?"  
  
"You want me to adopt your daughter?" Auron asked shocked. "But sir, I'm, I'm only twenty-one! I couldn't possibly. . . doesn't she have a godfather?"  
  
"Yes," Shane said slowly. "But. . . I don't know how to explain this. Don't get me wrong, Rin would be a wonderful guardian for Rina and he already loves her like a daughter but, I just. . . I don't know Auron. My heart just says that you should have her when we're gone."  
  
Auron didn't say anything. It was true he adored Shane's daughter and secretly wanted so badly to accept this offer. But what could offer this girl. He was just a warrior monk who lived in Bevelle. Just a kid still really.  
  
Shane watched him with a determined look on his face. "Alright," Auron said finally. "I swear if anything should ever happen to you and Sara I will protect your daughter with my life.  
  
"Thank you Auron," Shane whispered.  
  
Sara and Braska realized they were alone and stopped to wait for Auron and Shane. Shane caught up and they bid farewell to their friends before getting in the elevator to their fate. Pressing his lips softly against Sara's forehead Shane whispered "I love you," one last time.  
  
(*)I don't know if I spelled that right. Correct me if I'm wrong ^_^  
  
********************  
  
There first chappy. Please review!!! And I promise it's good. I've been writing it for the last two years so it won't take me as long to finish it as the Summoner story. And there's a sequel. So PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE READ!!! 


End file.
